


Passing the Time

by jaicubed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaicubed/pseuds/jaicubed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pregnant Sam is stuck inside the house and Dean is going stir-crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing the Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr, powerbottomsammy.

"Let’s go downstairs and do some target practice."

"It’s too loud, the Internet says it’s not healthy for the baby."

"Let’s go for a ride!"

"Dean, you know I have to piss every ten minutes, you’d have to stop the car at every rest stop in town."

"Do we need more groceries? We can go on a grocery run."

"You just went three hours ago, Dean."

Dean looks like he’s about to cry, he’s so frustrated. Sam can’t blame him, to be honest. They’ve both been cooped up in the house for the past couple of days, waiting out Sam’s pregnancy. The list of activities in which Sam can participate is pathetically small: he can’t go out in public unless he stays in the car, and the constant pressure on his bladder and just the general shittiness of being eight months pregnant has him not even willing to do that, most of the time.

Sam’s encouraged Dean to go out on his own, maybe even get Cas and Kevin out of the house and get some much needed sunlight and outside human interaction. Dean does, sometimes, but Sam knows that he’d rather have Sam with him. It’s cute, in a way, but also irritating. Sam thinks that’s Dean in a nutshell.

"I’m sorry," Sam says. "I know you’re bored."

"Not your fault," Dean mumbles, looking with distaste at the books piled up on the table around Sam. 

Sam is feeling like the worst sort of buzzkill when Dean perks up. “Hey! We can go swim in the pool!”

Sam raises an eyebrow. “You? Unnecessary physical exertion?”

Dean ignores the comment. “I tested the water the other day, it’s completely fine, and not cold at all. And your pregnancy book says that it will help with your back pain.”

"When were you reading my pregnancy book?" Sam asks incredulously. 

"It was the first thing I saw on my way to the crapper," Dean answers casually.

Sam starts to share his disgust, but then shuts his mouth. Hey, at least Dean is reading, right?

"Alright," Sam says, and slowly lifts himself out of his chair. It would be good exercise, and the chemicals wouldn’t harm the baby during the short time they would be in the pool. 

"Awesome," Dean says, jumping out of his chair excitedly. 

"What am I going to do though, Dean? I only have one bathing suit, and it won’t fit me now," Sam says mournfully.

“Au naturel Sammy my boy! The only way to swim,” Dean replies with a wink. 

***

Ten minutes later an au naturel Dean is diving into the pool, whooping and hollering as he splashes around like a five-year-old. Sam rolls his eyes, but he’s glad thatDean is having fun. The view isn’t that bad either.

"C’mon, Sammy!" Dean shouts after a few minutes. "The water is great, and I promise I won’t let you sink!"

Sam is standing by the stairs to the pool, one hand on the railing and one hand on his belly. Dean swims over to him, eyes twinkling with merriment. 

"Let’s go, preggo!" 

Sam rolls his eyes again and undresses, the process hindered by his, in Dean’s words, “gigantically huge” belly. He’s not ashamed of it, or the stretch marks, but considering how un-nimble he’s become on land, he worries how he’ll fair in the water. He takes a hesitant step into the pool, hand still firmly gripping the railing. 

Dean’s right- the water is great, already soothing his sore ankles. He goes down the steps slowly, and when he’s up to his chest he finally lets go of the railing and enjoys the feeling of the water.

Sam decides to swim the width of the pool rather than the length so he can stay in the shallow end, and he remembers how much he had enjoyed swimming at Stanford’s pool when he had the time.

Dean will join him for a lap, and then retreat to the deep end, taking great joy in diving and canon-balling.

Sam starts to tire, and he retires to the stairs, sitting in the water and watching Dean show off. He can’t help smiling and laughing at Dean’s antics, and he can’t resist when Dean swims to the steps and takes his hand and pulls him out a bit further into the water. Dean pulls Sam so Sam’s back is against his chest, and he places both hands on Sam’s belly. He nuzzles Sam’s neck, gently kissing and biting, and moves his way to Sam’s ear.

"Good idea, right?" Dean whispers.

Sam leans back against Dean’s warm chest,Dean’s warm hands rubbing soothing circles all over him.

"Definitely," Sam whispers back and turns his head so he can give Dean a much-deserved kiss.


End file.
